


Prompt Game: RWBY

by SongBird_567



Category: RWBY
Genre: Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: A fun little game I suggested with my writing buddies. We all get the same prompt, and write a 500-1000 word story about it!All RWBY, mainly weight gain
Kudos: 11





	1. Prompt Game 1: Blake Belladonna

**Author's Note:**

> First one, expect more to come!
> 
> This prompt was Blake Belladonna rapid weight gain

Blake sighed as she sat down, placing a book on the table before her. The library was empty, normal at the late hour of eleven. Blake had taken refuge here after an argument with Weiss, and planned to take solace in the company of a new book.

The one in her hands appeared to be very worn, the leather riddled with cuts with even the title being worn away. Yet the inside seemed pristine and perfect. Blake paid it no mind and instead began to read over the pages, the book quickly enthralling the girl.

However, Blake failed to notice that every sentence she read was adding to her not knowledge but weight. It all started with her flat stomach growing soft, adipose tissue gradually developing. She was oblivious to this and continued to read, not caring as her shirt slowly rode up her belly to reveal a small pot belly. Even if Blake were able to tear her eyes away from the pages the desk obscured the view of her tummy entirely. 

As Blake read deeper into the tome her weight began to raise more rapidly. What was a pot belly quickly expanded across Blake’s lap in a growing mass of soft blubber. Her rump spread across her chair, the wood creaking quietly beneath her. Her thighs grew thicker and squished together while slender arms grew plump and heavy. Her chest rose and fall with gentle breaths but appeared to stretch out further and further as the perky breast transformed into hefty fatty masses.

Blake couldn’t stop herself from reading. The words before her were the most enthralling she has ever read and tearing her eyes away was impossible. She leaned over the book and rapidly made her way through the pages, her weight beginning to skyrocket at what seemed to be an alarming rate. She was oblivious to the sounds of her clothes tearing, and the fat surging across her form.

Her hips grew wider, fat hanging from the edge of her seat with her belly spilling over her legs. Her heavy arms flipped pages rapidly as paragraphs passed like blurs. Blake huffed and puffed, chubby cheeks swallowing up part of her vision as she lifted the book, unable to see over her expanded cleavage. If one where to stumble upon Blake as she was now they would hardly recognize her. Her clothes were gone, nothing but tattered bits of fabric on the ground. A slender body was gone, decimated under the thick casing of blubber.

An angular and striking face was now puffy and round with flabby cheeks and extra chins. Blake’s arms struggled to hold the book up as they were weighed down by pillow sized masses of fat with thick sausage fingers struggling to flip pages. Heavy and bare breast glistened with sweat under the faint light of a nearby lamp. Round and soft, resembling a fleshy orb the size of a watermelon they rose and fell as Blake panted, wheezing slightly as her own weight pressed down onto her. A large belly drooped over her lap, dangling almost to the floor below. Her thighs squished together and spread across her chair. The bellabooty, a nickname for Blake’s rear that the girl honestly didn’t care for, buried the seat beneath her, provided an exquisitely soft seat.

However the actual seat beneath her had begun to give in. Creaking and groaning turned to cracking and splintering all before Blake plummeted to the floor, hitting with a heavy BOOM. Books fell from the shelves and nearby chairs where knocked over.

Blake groaned and was almost brought to her senses until her eyes met the book. She was just able to make out the words from her angle. Flabby arms reached out for the book, but were too short to reach. Blake trued to drag herself closer but her body was too heavy. She was trapped under her own weight, but still couldn’t stop reading. Her body expanded like rising dough, a low groan escaping from her throat as she continued on reading. Her feet vanished in the titanic pillars of flesh that used to her her legs. In the faint peripheral of her vision she watched her arms grow fatter until the point where her hands vanished into the fat. Her belly grew and grew, a massive mount of blubber pushing aside tables and chairs, even knocking over bookshelves. Her breast squished her chins and smooshed her cheeks against her eyes. It was getting difficult to even see as the fat encroached upon her face until the point she couldn’t even keep her eyes open.

Unable to see the pages, unable to read it’s words Blake Belladonna finally stopped growing.


	2. Rotund Rivalries

Kali giggled and pushed her empty bowl forward. “Oh, my is something wrong Sienna? We’re barely on four bowls and you look stuffed?” Kali asked and teasingly poked Sienna Kahn’s stuffed belly. “Don’t tell me you’ve given up already? You can’t beat my husband at politics and you cannot beat me at an eating contest.” Kali teased and leaned back, rubbing her soft, lap-filling belly.

“I haven’t urp…lost yet.” Sienna panted and leaned forward against the table, her belly round and firm in her lap. It was hard to believe that only an hour ago it was flat and toned. Yet that was before she entered this contest with Kali. She glared across the table at the smiling faunus and growled. “Bring the next bowl. I’ll beat you no matter what it takes.”

Kali smiled innocently, her plump cheek resting in her hands. “Are you sure? I’m more than willing to let you come back and challenge me later. Once you’ve grown that little tummy of yours.” Kali taunted, her voice as smooth as her blubbery frame. She was like a cat who lived a life of luxury, a wide and motherly frame with soft fat all over. 

When Sienna challenged the woman it was Kali who got to choose the contest. She was surprised when their rivalry would be over a ramen eating contest, but once she saw the massive bowls placed before them she realized she had quite literally bitten off more than she could chew. Sienna was so consumed in thought she failed to notice the next bowls were slid onto the table.

“Sienna?” Kali asked, snapping the woman from her thoughts. “I’m waiting.” 

Sienna narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on the bowl. “Allowing me to go first? I’m surprised a pig like yourself has such manners.”

“I already finished,” Kali replied.

“W-what?” Sienna asked dumbfounded.

“I ate while you were distracted,” Kali repeated and revealed her bowl was in fact empty. “I wanted to wait, but it’s rude to let the noodles get cold you know.”

Sienna paused. This woman was ridiculous. Guzzling a bowl of noodles without her even noticing. Sienna felt a fire rage inside her body as she lifted the bowl to her lips, tilting it back before gulping down broth and noodles. Her belly bulged outward as she forced more food into it, an uncomfortable groan escaping her as she slowed. She was just about to place the half-empty bowl down only for it to tilt upward for some reason.

“Need some help?” Kali asked and smiled innocently as she lifted the bowl higher, forcing Sienna to continue gulping and guzzling her meal. “This has been fun but sadly you aren’t a challenge for me. Maybe we should scrap this whole rivalry and just do this as friends? Ooh, I’m sure that with a few visits you’ll be able to keep up at least. Maybe even catch a husband with a soft plump form…instead of trying to steal mine."


	3. Fast Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third prompt. Sure I might not have gone fast food but I liked this idea.

“Take one, action!” A voice shouted before a camera started rolling, settling on Pyrrha Nikos.

“Hello everybody. Today we will be showing you some new products from the SFC, or the Schnee Food Company.” Pyrrha said in a cheerful and slightly panting tone. Her body shone with a slight sheen of sweat thanks to the heat from the studio lights…and the six hundred pounds of fat weighing down her down.

Pyrrha’s corset squeezed her chest tightly, her breast almost overflowing the top. Bubbles of fat bulged out of the side of the outfit, the threads sinking into the soft adipose tissue. Her belly poked free from her corset and hung over her waist, olive skin shining gently. Wide hips shifted her weight from one thick leg to another as she was obviously nervous being on camera in such a state. Her signature red sash that hung around her waist was appearing much shorter thanks to her rotund size requiring more fabric to stretch around its circumference. Her skirt hugged her rump tightly, the lower half of her butt hanging out of the fabric. Thankfully no cameras were behind her so this fact was kept a secret from the audience.

Pyrrha slowly waddled to a plate holding five doughnuts with each covered in a fine powder. “First we have the new line of doughnuts the company is selling. I believe they’re called Schnee Dusted Doughnuts.” Pyrrha murmured and lifted one to her mouth before biting into it. She froze and her pupils seemed to enlarge. “T-these are so yummy…” Pyrrha murmured and quickly stuffed the rest of the doughnut into her mouth before going fro the rest. With one in each hand, she alternated bites, eliminating the two treats within seconds. “Gulp…eheh…I’m sorry let’s move onto the next product. The SFC had recently merged (took over) Burger Hog, a beloved fast food joint throughout the four kingdoms.”

Pyrrha approached another table that was bare except for a single burger on a white plate. She reached down, grasping it in both hands and smiling at the camera before sinking her teeth into it. A shiver ran up Pyrrha’s spine, grease dripping down her chin as her eyes almost rolled straight back into her head. She quickly took a few more bites, the burger rapidly diminishing. “These are also very good…That’s not just me saying so because of a sponsorship either.” Pyrrha said as she rubbed her stomach nervously. “Anyways, it seems we have one last product today.”

Pyrrha walked a few more feet to the right where she found a card. She grasped it and cleared her throat before reading. “The final product is the SFC fifty-gallon container of lard…Am I reading that right?” Pyrrha asked, the camera nodding up and down. “D-do I have to test that on camera?”

“CUT!”


	4. Pyrrha and the Alraune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This plot was fattening by Grimm. So I finally used it as the excuse to use an Alraune idea.

Pyrrha grunted and groaned, tugging at the vines that restrained her wrists and ankles. The attack had come from nowhere, the black plants shooting from the ground and grabbing her. She was dragged through the foliage and underbrush before being lifted before an odd flower. It was massive, just as large as her with black petals covered in black spikes. “I’ve never seen this type of Grimm.” Pyrrha murmured and tried to think of a plan, her sword and shield nowhere to be seen. 

The petals of the large plant began to bloom only instead of opening to a gaping maw of flesh-ripping teeth there was…a human. A curvaceous woman with snow-white skin, her privates covered in black vines. Her eyes were a solid blood red while black hair ran down to the small of her back. She giggled and brought Pyrrha in close, biting her lip as the vines squeezed Pyrrha tighter.

Pyrrha groaned as her thighs and arms were bound tighter, more vines wrapping around her stomach. She glared angrily at the Grimm before her. “I assume you must be an Alraune.” She spat and growled before seeing something odd being dangled in front of her face. “A…fruit?” She asked and gazed in confusion at a bright red fruit. Before she could react further the fruit was stuffed into her mouth, a vine wrapping around her head to keep her mouth shut. Forced to chew, juice exploded from the plump fruit and flooded Pyrrha’s mouth. Her eyes shot wide open as the otherworldly sweetness overwhelmed her taste buds. She swallowed the fruit and its juices whole before the vine removed itself from her head. Pyrrha opened her mouth to say something only to drool and let out an odd moan instead.

Pyrrha’s body was alight with pleasure. Her skin tingled, her muscles tingled with head, and her mind was fogged with pleasure. As she was in the stunned ecstasy the alraune stuffed more fruit into her mouth which Pyrrha eagerly devoured. ‘I can’t stop myself…it's too delicious.’ She thought to herself and awaited the next delectable fruit. 

The alraune smirked and licked her lips. It had the poor huntress right where she wanted it. The juices of its fruit were filled with a neurotoxin that placed it’s victims in a submissive state while an absurdly high caloric level added supple fat to their frame. The Grimm slowly reached her hand out and caressed Pyrrha’s doughy pot belly. Her pale fingers sank into the soft flesh. 

Pyrrha’s eyes rolled up into her head, her thighs rubbing together and quivering as pleasure rocked her body. ‘I need to break free.’ She thought to herself and tried to pull her wrist and ankles free. Yet as more fruit was forced down her throat she grew fatter and felt her resistance melt away. Her potbelly grew and swelled to the point it was dangling over her waist. Soft blubber jiggling and swaying as she was suspended off the ground. Her corset felt tighter and tighter as her breast grew fatter and demanded more space. This request was thankfully granted as a vine snapped the strands holding corset together. The garment fell to the forest floor and Pyrrha blushed as the cool air hit her belly and breast. ‘I wish I wore a bra today…’ She thought to herself and let out a muffled squeak of embarrassment as the alraune grasped her fleshy breast, squeezing them tightly as her smile twisted into a cruel smirk. Pyrrha let out a gasp that turned into a moan as her nipples were harshly pinched and pulled. “N-no please…” She pleaded weakly and shuddered. 

The alraune giggled and smacked Pyrrha’s belly, the blubbery mass jiggling like jello. Every groan and moan Pyrrha let out was like music to her ears. The sight of a fit and agile huntress possessing a belly that looked more like it belonged to a lifetime couch potato. Soft fatty arms that would never be able to swing a sword again. The alraune made sure to pinch the heavy masses of speed-bag fat harshly and chuckled as Pyrrha let out little whines. 

Juice dripped from Pyrrha’s chins as the alraune forced two fruit at a time into her mouth. The Grimm pinched Pyrrha’s soft cheek and tugged on it, only causing more juice to flow from Pyrrha’s lips before dripping down her breast and belly rolls. “S-stop that….” She said and tried to resist, surprising the alraune that she was even capable of resisting. 

Its face contorted into confusion and it shrugged. It would deal with that in a moment. For now, it spun Pyrrha around, its eyes shooting wide open as it gazed upon the fattest ass it had seen in many years. It grabbed Pyrrha’s shirt and ripped it off, the two fatty cheeks of the huntress’s ass drooping and jiggling. It was dumbfounded at the soft, fleshy, wobbling mass before her. The alraune sank its hands deep into Pyrrha’s butt cheeks, ignoring her protests, and bouncing the fat in her hands. So soft, so heavy, so fat. The alraune let out a squeal of joy and wiggled around in joy. 

“Woah!” Pyrrha exclaimed as she was spun around and pulled closer to the alraune. Her emerald eyes met the crimson red ones. They were full of hunger…which wasn’t different from earlier but now it was just somehow different. “Um…hello?” She murmured as her pudgy face was moved to the alraune’s plump breast. “Ah no wait what’re you doing?” Pyrrha exclaimed as she felt more vines on her body. Tracing her rolls and folds of fat, wrapping around her breast, one diving into her belly button, squeezing her thighs, and slipping between her legs. Meanwhile, the vines around the alraune’s breast were removed to expose its bare chest, dark black nipples centered on the white flesh. 

The alraune placed its hands on the back of Pyrrha’s head and guided it to her nipple. The alraune was intending to make the huntress her meal…but decided there was a better use for the girl.

THE END OF NON-LEWD


End file.
